


Through Hell

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infection, Injury, Kidnapping, Left for Dead, Major Organ Injury, Serious Injuries, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Steve and Tani's day off turns into a nightmare when they are chased down by a group of highly skilled men, whose task is to get their hands on Steve. As Tani is there, she is taken along to an undisclosed location, and the only trail the rest of the team has to go by is a small trail of blood and nothing else. Will they be able to get to Steve and Tani on time?
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Into Danger

“Run! Tani, run! Don’t look back!”

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. What was supposed to be a nice and relaxed day spent between her and Steve turned into a nightmare, not even half an hour after they arrived. Tani heard shouts in the background, some struggling, gunshots. It all escalated and she didn’t even know where from and why.

Tani and Steve agreed to go on a run together on the North Shore. Things were much calmer there, not to mention that it allowed them to spend quality time together, maybe even catch a wave or two, go for a swim, go hiking. They were ready for everything, whatever they were feeling like doing. There were also a few good restaurants in Haleiwa for whenever they’d get hungry, not to mention the shrimp trucks which would have Kamekona disown them if he ever found out. They opted for a run down the beach and through the wooded area near it as a start, as it wasn’t too hot outside for it just yet, when they noticed a group of runners behind them. At least they seemed like a group of runners at first. Tani didn’t think much of it, neither did Steve, all until they upped the pace behind them and overtook them, which again, on itself wasn’t anything unusual. It wasn’t until the pair reached the woods that the same group appeared behind them again, now armed with guns and charging at them. Steve was the first one to notice, which was why he urged Tani the way he did.

One glance over her shoulder was enough to see what they were dealing with and that this was no drill but serious business.

“Who are they?” She asked as they were running through the half-beaten trail in the woods.

“No clue! Keep running!”

And so she did, with the first bullets being shot at their general direction. This too eerily reminded her of that one time where she went undercover and her cover was unceremoniously blown by one of the guys who recognized her, but at least she wasn’t alone this time. Steve surely had a plan brewing already, knowing him, and Tani was right, as moments later, Steve spoke again, as best as he could, while trying to maintain a steady breath.

“Let’s split up!”

And without even waiting for a reply, he took a hard right, running straight into the woods. His plan was simple – he wanted to see if all of them would go after him, or if they would split up and go after bot. That way he’d know whether he was the solo target of the group or if they both were, and if he was the solo target, there was no way he’d let anything happen to Tani, who was now hopefully running back to the car to call for help and backup. There were gunshots fired once more, now his way, which had him assume that, after all, he was the single target. With only a pocket knife at hand, he wasn’t even sure if he could take on all of them, but if nothing else, it was worth a shot, especially if he could get his hands on a gun and possibly turn the tables in his favour.

The group, however, wasn’t just a bunch of regular criminals he had to deal with for the past nine years. These were professionals, knew what they were doing, apparently knew him well enough to not approach him like they would any other target. Instead, they split up, scattered around Steve to make it extremely hard to keep track of them all. One tagged along on the back, the syringe with the drug at the ready that would subdue him, two were flanking him from the sides while the other two, at least initially, ran up front to cut him off, before splitting as well in the end when both were out of line of sight. They couldn’t simply allow the girl to make a run for it and alert the authorities. She’d be a collateral victim in all this, but they weren’t taking any chances.

Steve in the meantime kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. The perps that were after him blended in with the tones of green that moved past him in a blur, and it was hard to keep track where they were. He took a chance and took a hard left turn, only to be met by one of them holding a gun, firing it and hitting him in the shoulder. The impact was hard enough to have him fall to the ground, clutching the injury for a few moments before his mind singled out on survival and true adrenaline kicked in. Injury forgotten, Steve got up, delivering a high kick towards the man’s hand just as he was about to shoot. The gun flew out of his hand before he could fire, which in turn had him dodge a punch Steve was about to deliver. The lieutenant commander noticed that the perp was no stranger to martial arts. The way he moved and parried the blows Steve delivered was a clear telltale sign, and also required focus to be able to dodge and parry those as well, which in turn left Steve pretty much defenseless from the sides and the back. The rest of the team, except for the one who went after Tani, closed in from all sides. As the man fighting Steve managed to deliver a powerful blow to his head, the two flanking him moved in, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him on his knees. No matter how much Steve struggled, there was no way of getting free.

“You won’t get away with this!”

The men laughed as the last one closed in as well, syringe at the ready which was pushed into his neck moments later. Steve once more struggled as the liquid was pushed into his system, and it didn’t take too long for him to start feeling incredibly drowsy. “You… you won’t get… away…” His words were slurred as he hit the ground, his vision blurry as he saw all four of the men come closer. Wait, four? Oh no.

***** ***** *****

Tani kept on running, making a straight beeline to the Silverado. She heard no movement behind her so far, which meant they were after Steve. She needed to get to her phone in the car and call Danny as soon as possible. As she ran, the tree line got thinner, and she soon had the Silverado in sight. Just a bit more and she’d make it, and there was nobody behind her either. At least she thought nobody was behind her. Tani only slowed down when she actually reached the Silverado. She fumbled a bit with the small bag on her waist to get the keys out and unlock the door, and as she was about to reach for her backpack to get her phone, she noticed one of the perps sneaking up behind her in the side view mirror. She pretended to suspect nothing, let him get a bit closer and get a false sense of security before she kicked backwards, hoping to hit him in the chest. She did, but not hard enough. The guy grabbed her by the leg and pulled her backwards, causing her to hit her head on the small step under the door. Tani let out a yelp and tried to struggle free against the hard grip, but the perp kept on dragging her on the asphalt, leaving a small trail of blood behind from the injury on her head.

As Tani tried to kick out, her hand grazed against a rock which she managed to grab and throw at the guy, hitting him in the head. He let go of her and it allowed Tani to scramble to her feet and get back to the car.

“Shit, shit, shit.” She muttered under her breath and she ran back to the car, but the guy was not done with her just yet, and he was prepared. A rag drenched in chloroform was in his hands as he approached her once more, grabbing Tani by the waist and dragging her away from the car once more before she could even reach it.

“Let go! Let me g---” The rag was pressed against her mouth, leaving her voice muffled and quieting down by the moment. She fell limp against her holder moments later, out like a light.

***** ***** *****

“Junior, did Tani get in touch with you?” Danny poked his head inside Juniors office, a light look of concern on his face.

Junior shook his head. “No. I tried calling her a few times, but she’s not picking up.”

“Same with Steve. He said they’d go to North Shore today, but he usually always answers.”

It was unlike Steve to not pick up. Even on his days off, which were a true rarity, he always had his phone with him, just in case the team needed him or he needed the team. Now that it had been hours and neither him or Tani picked up, he couldn’t help but wonder if something happened. Unable to sit still, Danny moved to the center, where Lou was going through some files on potential suspects of their most recent case.

“Any word from the two?” He asked as Danny joined him.

“Nothing. Can you… see if you can locate the Silverado anywhere on the North Shore?”

The fact that Danny had asked him to see where the car was told Lou only one thing – he suspected the worst, and the fact that neither Steve or Tani answered their phones only added fuel to that fire. A few short moments later, he managed to get satellite images of what looked like the Silverado. “Looks like the door’s open.”

“Any chance of getting a shot at the plates?”

Lou checked, then shook his head. “No street cams around to help that.”

Danny frowned, not liking this one bit. While he didn’t want to panic for nothing, the car left unlocked with the door open as well didn’t look like Steve at all. No, he had to go there, he had to see for himself what was actually happening.

“I’m going to the North Shore, see if everything’s okay.”

“We’re coming with you.” Junior said as he came out of the office. He tried calling Tani one more time, but again, she didn’t pick up.

“Guys, maybe it’s… it’s nothing, alright? Maybe I’m panicking for no reason.”

Adam joined the guys as well. “And if you’re not, then you’ll need backup. I already let Duke know that something might be happening, he’ll keep an eye on any hospital check in’s. He also called the police department in Haleiwa, they’ll meet us there.”

Knowing he’d be outnumbered, Danny simply nodded and motioned for everybody to get ready and go. With Steve not there, he was in charge, and he prayed that he wouldn’t be in charge of leading a double homicide investigation that included the death of his two friends.

Around 45 minutes later, the team arrived at the scene. The Silverado was indeed Steve’s, as Danny recognized the plates, and well, all of Steve and Tani’s belongings were still in the car, including their surf boards.

“They weren’t robbed,” he stated, looking around for any evidence that might indicate towards what happened. And then he saw it.

“Guys? There’s blood…” Blood that went from the Silverado onto the street and disappearing from there on. His heart sunk.

This meant nothing good.


	2. Drowning Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out the reason why he and Tani were kidnapped, and the revelation doesn't sit well with anybody. (trigger warning: implied rape)

"I want every single unit on this island searching for them. I want everybody on their feet, search and rescue teams working 24/7 until they're found. We need two ambulances on site immediately in case they didn’t take them too far from here. Lou, call all airports, Adam, you take over all ports. Put all flights, cruises and cargo transport on hold until further notice. No planes or ships leave this island unless I approve of it!"

Lou exchanged looks with Adam and Junior. He'd seen Danny this distraught only once before, and that was when Wo Fat got his hands on Steve. To Junior and Adam, this was clearly new. They were used to his rants and usual banter with Steve, though this was something else entirely. This was Danny Williams taking control and losing control at the same time, getting completely serious and looking like he could murder anybody who stood in his way. In other words, this was a version of Danny none of the guys wanted the bad guys to meet, because it would not end well for whoever kidnapped Steve and Tani. Lou took a deep breath and tried to reason with him at least a little bit.

“I hate to be that guy, but I don’t think that’s under our juris-----”

“We’ll, I’m making that be under our jurisdiction now!”

“Danny----”

“Whoever has Steve and Tani isn’t some low profile criminal! Those would shit their pants at the sight of Steve to begin with, alright? Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Have you ever tried subduing Steve? He’s not coming calmly, and neither is Tani! There’s blood, there’s… there’s tyre tracks that might be from the kidnappers, or maybe not! We need more evidence and possible leads that will help us further.” At that point in time, Danny was shaking. Not only was he stressed beyond any measure, he was also afraid of what might have happened to Steve and Tani, perhaps Steve even more so than their team’s ray of sunshine. Steve was the real threat and he was betting that some high ranking crime boss had to do with their sudden disappearance.

Lou gently put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze, but Danny, as much as he wanted to give in, shrugged them off and took a deep breath. This wasn’t the time to show weakness.

“Go call the airports and put them on lockdown.”

As much as he hated it, Lou nodded and left to do so, while Junior now joined Danny.

“What you got, kid?”

The younger of the two heaved a sigh. “Nothing, that’s the problem. The forensics took the blood sample and will process it, and other than that, everything looks normal. All of Tani’s belongings are in the car, Steve’s as well, except for the phone. Can’t find that anywhere.”

Danny nodded. Those were leads as well, as weak as they were. It was something they could at least work with. “Go tell the forensics to send the blood and any other evidence directly to the HPD crime lab, the results to Noelani then, and then come back as soon as you’re done. Duke should arrive in a bit with Eddie, I want you to come with me to help search the woods. If we’re lucky, we might find something there.”

***** ***** *****

“Rise and shine, sunshine!”

The ice cold water poured over him was all it took for Steve to finally come to, inhaling deeply a few times and with it the water, which caused him to cough violently. Everything was in a haze, his vision blurry and his head killing him, a throbbing pain in the back of it, as well as in his arms. It took him a few moments to register that he was shackled and hanging from the ceiling with his feet barely even touching the ground. He could see a blurry figure in front of him and what looked like two more in the background. Focusing on anything was hard, and he felt like throwing up any moment.

The lack of reaction was met by two hard punches to his side, causing the former SEAL to grunt and gasp for air. He still wasn’t completely himself, mostly thanks to the mix of drugs and sedatives that were injected into him upon abduction, and his reaction time was on the slow side as well. Still unsatisfied, the man reached for another bucket filled with ice cold water and poured it over Steve, causing him once more to gasp, the surge of adrenaline and the sheer cold of the water finally waking his brain up fully. He blinked several times, his vision clearing rapidly, his eyes meeting the ones of his captor. Steve frowned lightly at the man, which earned him a punch in the face in return. His head was knocked back with force and he could feel blood in his mouth, which was promptly spat at the man, who seemed unbothered by it. In fact, he gave Steve a rather calm and satisfied smile.

“You’ve no idea why you’re here, do you? Tae-joon Won. Sound familiar?”

There was a shift in Steve's expression, going from confused to slightly shocked before he got it under control. His face turn expressionless, steeled as he focused on what they taught him in the Navy. He recognized the name, of course he did. With the name, he also recognized the man standing in front of him. Jae-jin Song, Tae-joon’s right hand man. It was one of the more memorable names of the north korean criminal underground that had the potential to cause a nuclear war just like that. Steve was part of a joint mission between the SEALs and US army special forces some 15 years ago, a black op that had both teams go to North Korea to make sure Tae-joon Won would be stopped once and for all, which made this all the more confusing. They had confirmation that they took him out as they stormed his hideout, so how was this happening, after so many years?

"Tae-joon Won is dead." Steve finally said with confidence, causing the man in front of him to chuckle.

"That's what he wanted you to believe. It was very easy to have somebody else pose as him to make you think you did your job well."

"Why now?" It was a question he desperately wanted an answer for. Fifteen years was a long time, and there were plenty of opportunities if he really wanted him dead.

"He almost had you, when you were in North Korea a few years ago, but your little friends came to save you. Risky, but admirable. It just showed that there were too many slip-ups and you managed to escape. Now.... now he can kill two flies with one strike now."

Two? It made no sense. Unless...

"Tani was never part of the mission."

"But her father was. Can't let such an opportunity pass, can we?"

That information alone had Steve try and kick out, pull himself up by the chains he was restrained with just enough so he could render at least one of them conscious, try and get out of there somehow to get to Tani. He could deal with them torturing him and possibly killing him, but he would never forgive himself if they'd hurt Tani. She was innocent in all this, even if their reasoning was that she had to pay for something her father participated in so many years ago. His struggles, however, were for nothing. Considering he barely had any footing, he was more or less dangling from the ceiling, making him a very easy target for the punches that followed, now much harder than before, to his sides and chest, causing him once more to greedily gasp for air that was knocked out of him. However, it didn't stop there.

Jae-jin moved away for a little bit, long enough to grab one of the metal poles that waited there. Without hesitation, he swung it hard, hitting Steve several times on his back and chest. Each blow was harder than the previous one, each one causing him to want to cry out loud, but he took it and remained silent, the only indication that he on fact felt the horrible pain being his struggles that became harder and more violent.

"Nice... try..." He muttered through gritted teeth, which earned him another punch in the face. This time, he felt something crack, his nose no doubt, and once more, he felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth. Jae-jin then moved to the back of the room, untying the ropes that held the chains around Steve's wrists and simply let him fall to the ground. Steve let out a small cry, but otherwise didn't move or react in any other way. He couldn't, and partly didn't dare to either. He had yet to find out just how much of a threat they were and what were their chances of getting out, all the while preparing himself for more punches. They, however, never came.

“Bring the girl.”

The words had blood freeze in his veins. Until that point, it was all about survival and strong will. Now? Now he was fully hit with worry about what actually happened to Tani. Hell, he didn’t even know just how much time passed since he was put out cold. Steve heard footsteps, then the door opening and remaining open for a while as further down the hall, were he to judge by the way the sound resonated, another door opened and closed mere moments later. The silence was now filled with soft whimpers that came closer, accompanied by the dragging sound of chains against the concrete floor. He didn’t dare look in what exact shape Tani was. The sounds were enough to tell him that it wasn’t good. Her whimpers hurt him as well, because he considered himself responsible for whatever happened to her, and the way she let out a small squeal-like sound as she was let go off to fall on the ground broke his heart. He was the one who suggested the trip up to the North Shore, and she was a member of his team and, most importantly, part of his ohana.

Finally, Steve turned just a bit to look at Tani, staring at her almost in horror. Her whimpers were in fact her silently crying, curled up in a ball on the floor where she was left, both wrists and ankles in shackles like she was some sort of animal. She was drenched in water and coughed ever so lightly. They waterboarded her. Possibly even worse judging by how her clothes looked like. He closed his eyes, not even wanting to imagine it or think about it. And just as much as the sight shocked him, it woke up anger in him. His own pain forgotten, another rush of adrenaline going through him, Steve tried to get on his feet, ready to kill of given the chance, even if it meant doing it with his bare hands, though Jae-jin was ready for it. Once more, the metal pole was used, coming down and clashing hard with Steve’s side and then calves, rendering him defenseless and on the ground in an instant. He motioned for the two other men in the room to get him off the ground and onto the chair in the corner of the room.

Despite the pain, Steve struggled, and he struggled hard. At that point he was sure that his ribs were cracked, if not broken completely, and as per usual, he didn’t care about that. His mind once more singled out on survival, on getting them out of there, but as powerful and strong he thought himself to be, his weakened state was nothing compared to the strong grips of the men who dragged him to the chair, forced him in it and tried both hands and legs to it. He tried to get free regardless, receiving a punch in the face once more.

“What did you do to her?” Steve growled, spitting out blood.

“What we’re about to do to you.” Jae-jin said with a cruel tone. “And a bit more. My men grow restless easily and need the one or the other pleasurable distraction from time to time.”

Steve stared at him, wishing that looks could kill. He saw red, murder written all over their faces. There was no way he would let them get away with it. There was no way any of the guys from the team would let them get away with this.

There was little time where he could react or do anything about what followed. One of the men grabbed a large piece of cloth while the other reached for a bucket and filled it with water. Steve knew what was about to happen, and he stilled, concentrated, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He’d been through it so many times now, and yet, there was always the thought in his subconscious that he would die from this. Pneumonia was something he wasn’t unfamiliar with either, there were high chances that, should he ever make it out alive, that he would have it once again.

The cloth was rapidly put against his face, his head pulled back with such force that it hurt his neck, and water came down pouring on him in an instant. He struggled violently, almost desperate to get away from it, despite knowing that it wasn’t possible. Water already poured into his mouth, causing him to choke against the cloth, but they didn’t stop until the bucket was completely empty. Steve violently gasped for air as the cloth was off his face. In between trying to catch his beath and coughing violently, the pain in his chest got gradually worse, what from the water that got inside his lungs by that point, what from the broken ribs. They didn’t stop there, however.

Once more, the cloth was put on his face, water again poured on it. He trashed in the chair as much as the bonds allowed him to. He felt sick, feeling the need to throw up just like he did when he first came to. Once more, as all the water was poured on him, he was allowed to breathe, this time incredibly close to throwing up.

“What… do you want…?” He asked in a raspy voice, sounding as if he was halfway dying already. “If you want to kill me, do it.”

“Tae-joon wants to see you suffer.”

“Then let Tani out of this.”

Jae-jin smirked. “Adorable, really, how you’re trying to protect her. You see, she is one of the tools to make you suffer.”

Steve gave him confused look which was soon replaced with horror as the two men in the room with Jae-jin took a hold of her. One of them held her tightly against him while the other reached for Tani’s hand. Tani shook, struggling as much as she could trying to pull her hand back, which resulted in the guy pulling it more towards him and making her whimper. He glanced at Jae-jin, who gave a nod, and without hesitation, he forcibly yanked on her pinkie finger. There was a sickening crack followed by Tani’s scream as she now desperately struggled. “Please… p-please…”

It did nothing. Jae-jin nodded once more and the man broke her ring finger. Tani screamed even louder. “Stop! P-please stop!”

Another nod, another finger, another blood-curdling scream.

“STOP!” This time, it was Steve. “If you want to take it out on somebody, take it out on me.”

As if nothing even happened, Jae-jin gave him an incredibly calm and almost sweet smile. “Don’t you worry, Lieutenant Commander. We’ve only just started.”

***** ***** *****

The search was more or less unsuccessful. The team split up in two, with Lou and Adam forming one while Danny and Junior formed the other, and Danny also had Eddie with him. If anybody would be able to track down Steve or anything that might have belonged to him and that he had with him during the abduction, it was Eddie, though even what Eddie found didn’t really put them in a stellar spot to claim that they had something. Steve’s phone and a syringe was all they found, and the evidence was promptly brought to the crime lab. Many hours later, they returned to the Palace, with Danny taking a small detour to Noelani’s to see if she had anything. He did ask for the results to be brought to her, mostly because he knew she’d break the news as gentle as possible to him and well, Noelani would also offer him comfort if he’d need it, and the detective had a feeling that he very much would. Danny poked his head inside her office and gave the ME a weak smile.

“Eric brought the results over. I’m afraid I’ve no good news,” Noelani said with a sad look on her face that borderlined with concern. It was sign enough for Danny to know that things were indeed very serious. His heart sunk once more as he sat down on the chair across from Noelani, who pushed the report on the results of the syringe they brought in, as well as the blood. “The blood you found on the Silverado and ground is Tani’s.”

“Just Tani’s?” He asked has he looked over the reports. Frankly, most of it was just jumbled words together that made no sense, but that’s why Noelani was there to interpret it. “What’s with the syringe?” He then asked, looking over at the second report. “What’s this Flunitra----”

“Flunitrazepam. Usually it’s more known as Rohypnol, a date rape drug. Very fast and efficient, but it’s usually taken orally. My guess is that because of that, they used Midazolam in combination with it. It’s a common drug used in medicine, mostly for anesthesia before surgery. It can be injected intravenously, and then it works within five minutes, or directly into the muscle, which takes up to fifteen minutes for it to start working.” Noelani provided.

Danny frowned, trying to make sense of it all. The explanation helped, and with that came the scenario he was afraid of. “So one’s a liquid, the other solid. They mixed both, dissolved the solid one in the liquid and injected it into Steve?”

“Pretty much. My guess is that they needed a strong and fast working sedative, so they mixed the two. If… if they injected the whole syringe… Danny, this could knock out cold an elephant for hours. And there could be horrible side effects as well. It was meant for Steve, too. His DNA was on the needle, but the rest of the syringe was clean. They found nothing.” No fingerprints, no dead skin cells, nothing. The guys were professionals.

“They knew they had to take out the bigger threat first.” The detective nodded and sighed, sinking a bit in the chair. The news was worse and worse by the minute, and they still had no leads on where to even start searching. It was only a matter of time when he’d receive a phone call from the governor telling him to withdraw the travel ban, and it was only a matter of time when the perps would use that opportunity to disappear, Steve and Tani potentially with them if they didn’t find them or catch them on time. Noelani, noticing just how heavily this all weighted on Danny, stood up and moved to his side, gently hugging him.

“You guys will find them. If I know the one person who will never give up on looking for them, it’s you.”

Danny smiled softly and turned his head to the side to kiss her cheek. “Thanks. I’m trying, but right now I have nothing to go by. Any lead we had led us into a dead end, and then there’s this horrible gut feeling I have that it’ll end in the worse scenario possible.”

“You worry, that’s just a normal reaction. When didn’t you ever worry about Steve?”

She was right. He worried about Steve more than he worried about himself, and maybe it would be easier if it was just Steve Danny had to worry about. Tani was with him, wherever they were, and the fact that something might happen to her as well drove him up the wall, not to mention Junior. Danny expected him to panic, considering this was his girlfriend in question, though the kid was anything but panicking. In fact, Junior acted the way Steve would. Focused, putting all of himself into finding anything that could possibly help them. Junior also had something Danny didn't, which was ties to the Navy, and with that, possible help if they would ever get stuck, which they very much were at that point in time.

As he made his way up to the headquarters, Danny hoped deep down that the guys found some tiny bit of evidence or clue that would help them further. Lou and Adam were at the main hub, going through all the gathered bits and pieces on the field.

"Anything new?"

Lou shook his head. "Nothing. At least nothing that would stick out. They kept searching the area, found some footprints. Running shoes by the looks of it and several pairs of just generic work boot footprints. What did Noelani say?"

Danny sighed and leaned against the hub. "The bood is Tani's, and the DNA on the syringe is Steve's. They injected a mix of things into him to subdue him."

Adam frowned. "Nothing else?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. We have no idea if she got shot, if she hit her head, if she cut herself, if she was stabbed. Nothing. The blood's hers and that's it."

"I'll tell the search teams to get more units out and to work faster." Lou said and moved away to make the call.

Junior then joined them, having been on the phone himself for the past half an hour. Usually in situations like these, Steve would tell him not to do something he would do, and he did the exact opposite. He did what Steve would do, and that was thinking outside the box. This wasn't a usual kidnapping situation, and there was a possible chance that it might be connected to the time Steve was still serving in the Navy. So he did a few calls, got in touch with Master Chief David Lange who helped him find some of Steve's friends from the Navy that might be able to help him further. With that, he managed to get in touch with one that was, fortunately for them, still in active duty and stationed at Pearl Harbour.

"Saw you on the phone when I came in." Danny said. "You onto something?"

"Not quite, but I'm getting there. I found somebody who could help us with this."

The door to the headquarters opened then and a man stepped inside. He was tall with brown hair, muscular and dressed in dress blues with a visitors badge.

"Who is...?"

The man came closer and saluted them, Junior returning it.

"Commander James Campbell with the US Navy. I was told I could be of service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Whumptober prompts for days 11 and 16: "defiance/struggling/crying" and "forced to beg"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Whumptober prompts for days 9 and 10: "Run!" and "Trail of Blood"


End file.
